gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowman's Land
Snowman's Land is the tenth course in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, its remake. It is the second snow-based location in the game. It can be accessed after Mario defeats Bowser the second time, in the course Bowser in the Fire Sea, and obtains the second Golden Key. Snowman's Land can be entered by jumping to the wall on the left of the Mirror Room on the second floor. Layout The defining feature of Snowman's Land is the gigantic, climbable snowman in the center of the course, similar to that of Banjo-Kazooie. Additionally, the snowman is bald, has two giant blue eyes and a blue mouth, and features an igloo at the base that Mario can crawl in. Hazards The course's four major hazards are: * The snowman regularly blows large wind gusts when walking on the icy bridge, which are capable of throwing Mario a very far distance, causing him to lose his hat. * In the canyon close to where Mario fights the Chill Bully, there is another wind gust that can fling Mario a short distance. * The platform where the Chill Bully is standing on features frozen water underneath that acts like lava. * The snowman's base features a shallow, frozen pond that Mario can swim in, but at the expense of his health meter. In addition, the moving slabs of ice can push Mario into the pond if he doesn't triple jump to reach the platform that leads to the first star. * There are continuous slabs of ice that slide down the lane near the frozen water. If Mario is hit by one, he will fall into the ice water below, and slowly start to lose health until he gets back on land. Stars Star 1: Snowman's Big Head Go right past the Chill Bully (he is similar to Big Bully of Lethal Lava Land and Chief Chilly in Super Mario 64 DS). Mario will reach the pond there is a snow covered path jump over the hills here and carefully navigate the path upward. From here, Mario will reach an icy pass with a Penguin walking on it. Mario should walk next to or behind the Penguin. Once past the bridge, Mario should go and navigate up the final slope of the path, and collect his first Star of this world. Star 2: Chill With The Bully Begin by going right as you did for Star 1 and you'll see an ice platform above a frozen lake, holding a Chill Bully. Battle it as you did the Big Bully in Lethal Lava Land. Be careful not to land on the frozen pond, as its iciness will make Mario bounce off the water (clenching the seat of his pants, no less) and knock off 1/3 of his health each time he lands on it. Hint: In Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi or Wario can break the Power Flower Box to reveal a Power Flower. Once Yoshi grabs it, he can breathe fire. Alternatively, Wario can grab the flower to become Metal Wario. Yoshi can use this transformation to shoot fire at the Chill Bully, while Wario can push him with his added bulk. Either strategy can be used to easily knock him off the platform. Star 4: Whirl From The Freezing Pond Go to the pond, and make your way to where two enemies are floating in. Jump on the closer one, which will make Mario tornado jump. Make sure you land on the ledge that is above the pond and hit the left ? Box to get the Star. Star 6: Into The Igloo Make your way to the bridge on the Snowman's chest. At the end, carefully jump down to get to the Igloo. Alternatively, grab a Koopa Shell and ride up the path with coins, jumping immediately after the shell disappears. Navigate your way through the maze to find a Vanish Cap (or a Power Flower Box in Super Mario 64 DS). Then, return to where the Star is. ''Super Mario 64''-Exclusive Stars Star 3: In The Deep Freeze Go to the ice building behind where you start. Go around to the back, and jump in, then double jump (or wall jump) to the ledge on the right. Jump once more to get to the top, and fall down the hole near where you climbed up to get the Star. Star 5: Shell Shreddin' For Red Coins Return to the area you went to for Star 4, except this time, hit the right ? Box. A green Koopa Shell will pop up. Ride on it to collect all eight Red Coins. Hint: The shell will help to get the Red Coins that are underneath the platform the Chill Bully is on. ''Super Mario 64 DS''-Exclusive Stars Star 3: Yoshi's Ice Sculpture Enter as Yoshi (without any cap) and hit the nearest ? block to get a Power Flower. Yoshi can now spit fire. Then quickly go to the "ice sculpture" (go the opposite way as you did in the first two Stars) and make it melt so you can grab your Star! Star 5: Snowman's Silver Stars For this mission, any character can be used. Just travel around the level and pick up the Silver Stars that are scattered around. Star 7: Red Coins In The House Return to the Igloo and collect all the Red Coins on the ice, in the air, and in the water to get the Star. 100-Coin Star (Star 7 in Super Mario 64 and Star 8 in Super Mario 64 DS) The goal of this Star is to have a coin total of at least 100. Each yellow coin will add one to the coin total, a Red Coin will add two, and a blue coin will add five. Upon completion, the Power Star will appear directly above Mario's head. Make sure to collect it and save before exiting the course. Trivia *﻿The course's name, Snowman's Land, is a portmanteau of the word "snowman," referring to the large snowman in the center of the course, and the phrase "no man's land," which often refers to an inhospitable region. *﻿This is one of only three courses (four in the DS version) where Mario can lose his hat. The other two are Shifting Sand Land and Tall, Tall Mountain. **In the DS remake, Mario, Luigi, or Wario can also lose their cap in Tiny-Huge Island. **﻿In the former, after Mario kicks Klepto to drop a Power Star, the vulture will continue to chase after Mario and attempt to steal his hat. **﻿In the latter, after Mario reaches an area with a waterfall and a giant, rolling log, there is an Ukiki. If Mario holds him, he will steal Mario's hat. **And in the DS remake for Tiny-Huge Island Klepto is added and will once again try to swoop Mario to try and steal his hat. de:Frostbeulen Frust it:Terra Innevata ru:Cool, Cool Mountain Category:Levels in Super Mario 64 Category:Levels Category:Winter-themed